Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-1}{5a} + \dfrac{3}{5a}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-1 + 3}{5a}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{2}{5a}$